Symptoms of Change
by manyissues101
Summary: -request for Kai Saitou- They know that one day, in the soon or distant, far or near future, they’ll look back on their younger selves and see how little things have really changed.


The three of them don't know what's in store for them, what's ahead

The three of them don't know what's in store for them, what's ahead. They don't know what college will be like, or how many new friends they'll make there. They don't know what their feelings at graduation will be or how big their parents will smile. None of them know exact what the future holds, or how many years later it will take to look back and see how little things have really changed.

0--0

The cafeteria tables have all been stacked to the side of the room to make way for the parents and graduates. Said parents are a little overexcited, however, for said graduates have yet to emerge from the back rooms where they are getting ready.

"We look really stupid," Riku mumbles. The high school's wardrobe isn't the most attractive, what with its navy blue robes with green trim. Sora nods his agreement while Kairi gives them disapproving frowns.

"We're lucky we get to wear them."

"Lucky? Is that what you call this?"

"We almost didn't graduate. Remember?"

Sora wrinkles his nose in distaste. "Yeah, I remember."

They'd been forced to endure constant summer school, make-up work, and classes in the stuffy old building that used to serve as the gym's shower room because there wasn't enough money in the budget to cool the classrooms.

But, despite the odds, the three young adults were graduating with their class. Kairi and Sora's late birthdays accounted for the age difference between them and Riku, and they had all ended up in the same graduating group of students. Kairi was thrilled, while Riku and Sora would rather be out on another life-threatening adventure than spend even another day in the dreaded school.

Kairi has her Valedictorian shrug wrapped around her neck now, and even she can't hide her aversion to the color scheme. Her friends laugh at her expense, and for the slightest second they're able to forget all of the fears and apprehension that go hand in hand with graduation.

They're perched on desks in an empty classroom a few rooms down from where they're supposed to be. It just feels right to be alone together, the ultimate oxymoron, after all they've endured. Especially since now they're experiencing something as trivial as high school graduation. They missed out on the prom, all the dates, the gossip, and the blitzball games—all the normal things that came with the teenage experience. But instead they'd gained something; a friendship, endless and forever, that they could always count on.

It was a little bittersweet, though, because each was off to a separate college. Riku would be playing for the college blitz team while Kairi would be practicing for her journalism major. Even now Sora wasn't sure what he wanted to do, but he wasn't worried because he knew that it would all somehow work out in the end.

There's chaos from down the hallway as the rest of the class gets robed and ready. They're rowdy, excited, because this is the biggest thing that's ever happened to them. But their three classmates are quiet because they understand the true value of silent togetherness. They've been through so much more, and are focusing more on the fact that this is the end of a lifetime of friendship. Not the end of the friendship so much as the end of its opportunities, really. Never again will they walk together to their lockers and classes, though, really, did they do that so much to begin with?

"There you guys are! I've been looking for you! Are you ready?" A familiar girl sticks her head through the doorway and smiles. She's Class President, a sweet little girl with big dreams. They all used to get along just fine, but now Riku, Sora, and Kairi have realized how much they've changed.

"We're coming, Yoko," Kairi calls, sweetly. When Yoko turns away, Kairi motions for her boys to follow her from the room. She locks arms with each of them and they walk down the too narrow corridors.

The class is lined up in the hall, chattering and gulping and saying goodbyes. When they see Riku, Sora, and Kairi coming the noise dies down a bit, as it always does when the three of them are near. They're legends, heroes, and prime targets for rumors and talk. None if it bothers them though; they know what happened and what didn't happen and that's all that matters.

Yoko gives the signal and they all begin to walk single file down the hallway.

0--0

Instead of partying at the beach like the rest of the grads, Riku, Sora, and Kairi go to their island. It always has been _their_ island, because Riku and Sora discovered it, and if Kairi was ever a princess of anything then it was those little dunes of sand.

The night is cool, just like they remember, and the noise from the party barely touches them out here. It's peaceful, quiet, timeless, and full of memories. It's exactly where they want to be at a time like this.

They lie on the beach, side by side, hand in hand. They used to do this, when they were younger and could see animals and ships in the clouds. It's dusk now, and they watch the great star bleeding rouge hues into the heavens.

"Things will never be the same again, will they," Kairi notes, and it's not quite a question.

"No. Different, but not worse," Riku reasons.

Sora stretches and wonders aloud at the time. It's passing them by in jumping intervals as they lie there and bask in everything that ever was.

0--0

They might be afraid, scared, and anxious about what's to come. They might not know the future, or be able to communicate with its friend Father Time. But they do know one another. They know that their hearts will never let go, and that they'll never forget the shape their mouths take to form each other's names. It's not a contest anymore, they know, nor is friendship to be taken for granted. They know that one day, in the soon or distant, far or near future, they'll look back on their younger selves and see how little things have really changed.

0FIN0

A request from the wonderful Kai Saitou, who has got to be one of my best reader/review/fan combos, if not the best. (Sorry guys. )

I hope that this is what you wanted, or at least close, because I must have gone through, oh, about five drafts! Still, I hope that I fulfilled your request and that you can find a good quote.

If anyone else has any requests I'll be happy to take them—just no yaoi please. I've only made one exception for that, and it will be the last.

I hope you all enjoyed this, Kai Saitou especially!


End file.
